Poultry Palace
Poultry Palace is a fast food restaurant in the Toy Story Toon: Small Fry ''where a group of discarded fun meal toys reside. The restaurant is located in the Tri-County Area, like all other locations in the ''Toy Story franchise. The restaurant also gives out fun meal toys including Buzz Lightyears and Emperor Zurg mini figures. ''Small Fry'' Buzz and Rex accompany Bonnie and her mom at the restaurant. There, Bonnie rejects the electronic belt buckle that came with her meal and asks the cashier for the Fun Meal Buzz. Unfortunately, the cashier says they are all sold out, and that the encased Mini-Buzz Lightyear was for display only. Feeling dejected that he would never get played with, the Mini-Buzz in the display case decides to escape and convinces Fun Meal Zurg, but Mini-Zurg refuses and says he would rather stay where he is. When Bonnie plays in the restaurant's ball pit with her own toys, Mini-Buzz surreptitiously enters the pit and pulls the real Buzz underneath the bunch of balls so Bonnie would end up taking Mini-Buzz home from the restaurant and play with him instead. Meanwhile, the real Buzz is stranded at the restaurant and tries to find a way to escape. He attempts to crawl through a vent system, but ends up falling into a storage room, where a group of Discarded Fun Meal Toys hold a support meeting. Queen Neptuna leads the meeting and, believing Buzz is another rejected toy, persuades him to take part in the meeting. Forced to comply, Buzz reluctantly participates, but eventually escapes the restaurant by making a clever ruse to the other abandoned toys and using a grappling hook toy to assist him in his escape. As for Mini-Buzz, after being chased and restrained by the toys at Bonnie's house, he is returned to the restaurant, where he acts as a "sponsor" for the entire support group. Toy Story 4 The Anderson Family stops at a different Poultry Palace location for a pit stop. While at Poultry Palace, Forky tries to throw himself away. Woody, however, stops this from happening. Trivia *The restaurant is very similar to Pizza Planet from the original film. **They both have names that start with the same initials: 'P'izza 'P'lanet and 'P'oultry 'P'alace. *Poultry Palace appears to be a parody of either Burger King or White Castle (both fast-food restaurant chains sporting a medieval/castle theme) and as well as KFC and Chick-Fil-A (both fast-food restaurant chains specializing in chicken-based products). *The Poultry Palace Fun Meal is a parody of the Real-life McDonald's Happy Meal, as both meals come with a toy, and both of them supply new toys after the old ones are sold out or discontinued by their customers. **Additionally, the Fun Meal comes in a box which heavily resembles a Happy Meal box. *It is a restaurant that serves chicken, which may be a reference to the "Chicken Man" (a.k.a. Al) at Al's Toy Barn from the second film of the franchise. *The Buy n' Large logo can be seen on a vending machine when Buzz attempts to escape. *Fun Meal Zurg when explaining his reluctance to escape from his display container states that he "didn't want to get in trouble with the chicken people", although it's unclear whether that meant the employees of Poultry Palace were aware of the toys being alive or not. Gallery Screenshots PoultryPalaceCashier.png|A cashier at Poultry Palace Toy-Story-Small-Fry-Image-4.jpeg|Two of the toys known to be given out at Poultry Palace playarea_w-balls.jpg|Buzz in the ball pit of the restaurant's indoor play area 766px-Screen Shot 2011-11-14 at 5.18.png|The BNL logo as it appears on a vending machine as "BnL Burst". PoultryPalaceTS4.png|Poultry Palace in Toy Story 4 Category:Tri-County Area Category:Toy Story Toons Locations Category:Toy Story 4 Locations